


hey private, won't you come on home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Drabble, Harry Dies, M/M, im so sorry, less than 500 words, sort of drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry spent every christmas together, until louis and harry became just louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey private, won't you come on home

**Author's Note:**

> military!harry gets to me and i'm obsessed with them right now.  
> it's short and drabble-ish but idk enjoy.

the first christmas louis spent with harry was in university, sharing a same bed, cuddling on christmas eve, until they were rudely awoken in the morning by harry choking on louis’ hair. neither of them new that what happened that christmas eve and christmas would start their relationship that was supposed the last a lifetime.

the second christmas louis spent with harry was at harry’s parents’ house, camping out on the couch since harry bitterly refused to sleep in his childhood room. their relationship was perfect, both sweetly aware at how equally dependant they were on the other, neither wanting to be apart from their other half for more than a week.

the third christmas louis spent with harry, it was at louis’ family house, bundled up together in the guest bedroom, blankets strewn over their freezing bodies, cuddling until neither could really breathe. it was, blissfully and perfectly, on that night that louis realised they weren’t louis and harry, they were louisandharry.

the fourth christmas louis spent with harry, harry wasn’t there. it was the first time that neither of the two were together, and louis felt somewhat empty, he didn’t have anybody to cuddle him, or love him on christmas day. nobody there to drag him under the tiny mistletoe hanging weakly from the doorframe and kiss him sweetly, humming small intervals of ‘i love you’, between each time their lips pressed.

the fifth christmas louis spent with harry, it wasn’t the same. harry was beaten and bruised, his soul broken and body weak from being on a tour with the armed forces. he tried, louis could tell, harry tried so hard to be good and eager for christmas, and even more for louis’ birthday, and he loved him so much for that. there was just a little itch at the back of his throat, screaming that christmas would never be the same again.

the sixth christmas louis spent with harry, harry wasn’t there for the second time. he’d called and said the tour was taking longer than usual, so once again louis was left alone on his birthday and christmas, without a cuddle and a card with the sweet incantations scribed over both sides, and it hurt. 

the seventh christmas louis was supposed to spend with harry, harry wasn’t there. a man dressed in a perfectly pressed uniform, holding a hand over his heart knocked on the door on the twenty-forth. louis’ breath caught in his throat, fingers gripping onto the door. ‘louis tomlinson? regretfully, i have to inform you that lieutenant harry styles was one of the fourteen men shot on duty.’ and louis fell apart.


End file.
